Si no fuera un Lannister
by Sweetie-Nyan
Summary: Lo primero que supo Tyrion al abrir los ojos fue que estaba al aire libre. De repente había pasado a ser un simple campesino...


Lo primero que supo Tyrion al abrir los ojos fue que estaba al aire libre. Se levantó con mucho cuidado mientras sacudía su cabeza, intentando recordar qué hacía ahí. ¿No estaba en Desembarco del Rey, en la Fortaleza Roja? ¿Por qué, de repente, estaba en medio de la nada? ¿Habría sido una jugarreta de Bronn? Tenía bastante bien mimado a ese mercenario y, aunque en parte se lo merecía por la ayuda que le había brindado, ya era hora de bajarle un poco los humos y recordarle quién mandaba en realidad, aunque fuera un enano.

Ya de pie se centró en examinar el lugar. Bajo sus pies se extendía una vasta llanura cubierta por completo de trigo dorado. Sobre su cabeza, el sol de la mañana brillaba tímidamente en un cielo azul. Miró a su alrededor. De la imponente Fortaleza Roja, ni rastro. Tyrion se inquietó. Bronn no hubiera sido capaz de llevarle tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Había que caminar unas cuantas jornadas hasta que la capital de Poniente dejaba de avistarse. Si no era cosa suya, ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Quién le había llevado hasta allí? En esas estaba cuando se percató de sus ropas. Ya no vestía sus dorados y rojizos jubones de terciopelo, hechos a medida por los modistos reales. Lo único que llevaba era una simple camisa, unos pantalones de pana y unas botas de cuero algo viejas, justo como un campesino. Todas esas prendas le venían un poco grandes. Tyrion reflexionó. Dudaba de que le hubieran robado, porque si así fuera estaría completamente desnudo. Lo más normal era que quien fuese que le hubiera prestado esas ropas le hubiera acogido en una casa, y al despertarse lo primero que habría visto hubiera sido un techo. Era muy raro que alguien le recogiera inconsciente tras un asalto, le vistiera y le volviera a abandonar a la intemperie. Ni se preocupó de si conservaba el colgante del león que le regaló su padre cuando era niño, eso habría sido lo primero que le habrían quitado. Sin embargo, al palpar en sus bolsillos, comprobó que tenía una pequeña bolsa con algo de dinero. Si bien no era la cantidad que un Lannister estaba acostumbrado a manejar, sin duda no era nada desdeñable, podría vivir con ese dinero unos tres días. Eso preocupó más a Tyrion. ¿Qué clase de ladrón no mira en un sitio tan obvio como un bolsillo?

Su siguiente pensamiento fue para su hermana Cersei. Solo a ella podría habérsele ocurrido semejante plan retorcido. Alguien contratado por ella habría asaltado sus habitaciones, cambiado de ropas, adormecido con algún tipo de poción y llevado hasta allí. Sin duda era una buena idea, así se libraría de una vez por todas de su odiado hermano y su afilada lengua, y seguro que lograba convencer a su padre de que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. La hipótesis de la poción comenzó a hacerse más significativa cuando Tyrion tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos instantes y dejar la mente en blanco. Se sentía como si hubiera bebido durante días leche de la amapola. Sus ideas bailoteaban en su cerebro y le costaba pensar. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces. ¿No se había vuelto el paisaje un poco más borroso?

- ¡Tyrion! – sin duda había oído su nombre, una voz joven y alegre que provenía tras su espalda. Al darse la vuelta, el mundo cambió.

Era Shae, su Shae. Con una amplia sonrisa agitaba la mano a modo de saludo mientras corría hacia él. En la otra mano llevaba un pequeño cesto cuyo contenido no supo identificar a primera vista. No vestía los ropajes de seda con los que la había conocido. En lugar de eso, llevaba una camisa como la suya y una falda larga y marrón. Si no fuera por su delicada belleza habría pasado por una campesina más. Tyrion volvió a parpadear para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Aunque Shae no vestía de forma tan elegante, a sus ojos seguía siendo igual de hermosa. El sol hacía brillar su negra cabellera y toda ella resplandecía de felicidad, juventud y belleza. El mundo entero brillaba con ella y a Tyrion le sobrecogió esa visión.

- ¡Por fin te he encontrado! – Shae se detuvo a su lado y permaneció unos minutos en silencio, mientras recuperaba el aliento- Saliste tan temprano de casa sin avisar que me preocupé, te he buscado por todas partes…

¿Salir temprano de casa? ¿De qué hablaba? Tyrion tardó un rato en ordenar sus ideas. ¿Cersei había hecho cómplice del engaño a Shae? Pero si ni siquiera sabía de su existencia… Aunque era Cersei, tal vez Varys había decidido traicionarle y contárselo todo… A Tyrion se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Recordó perfectamente lo ocurrido con Tysha.

- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? – Shae se rió y se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura- ¿O es que estás enfermo?

- No, estoy bien… -Tyrion respiró profundamente- Shae, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Ella le dedicó una mirada burlona, pero no habló. Tyrion decidió insistir.

- Ha sido Cersei, ¿verdad? Ella te ha obligado a hacer esto… No te preocupes, te juro por los dioses que no dejaré que te haga daño. Hablaré con mi padre y le explicaré lo que ha sucedido. Pero antes debemos volver a Desembarco del Rey… ¿sabes si estamos en una zona leal a los Lannister?

Shae empezó a reír sin poder parar. Tyrion la miró sin comprender. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? Ella no era tonta, debía saber lo que había hecho su hermana y lo que estaba en juego. ¿Por qué se comportaba como si no supiera nada?

- Ay, Tyrion… -Shae tuvo que hacer una pausa para coger aire tras su ataque de risa- ¿Te has vuelto a pasar de nuevo con el vino? La verdad es que hoy estás muy raro… -carraspeó y se irguió, comenzando a moverse de una forma teatral- Dudo que ni a la reina regente ni a su familia se le ocurra venir a una aldea tan remota de la capital, aquí pagamos nuestros impuestos y no hacemos mal a nadie. ¿Y qué dices de tu padre? ¿No te acuerdas que murió el año pasado?

Tyrion enmudeció. Un sudor frío le corrió por la espalda. Nunca hubiera pensado que Shae era tan buena actriz. Aquella farsa ya había ido demasiado lejos. ¿El gran Tywin Lannister, muerto? Ese hombre no moriría ni aunque el propio Desconocido se personase ante él. Al menos se confirmaban sus sospechas de que se encontraba lejos de su casa. Y se sintió profundamente herido. Había llegado a querer a Shae de una forma que jamás pensó que volvería a ser capaz de amar a alguien. Él, un estúpido, había creído que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Se le olvidaba que Shae era una prostituta, y que lo único que las mueve es el dinero. A partir de ahora haría bien en recordarlo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de estrategia. En lugar de indagar tanto, debía actuar con normalidad, como si aquello fuera su vida cotidiana. Eso le daría una oportunidad de mantenerse con vida un poco más de tiempo, investigar su entorno para encontrar una forma de volver a casa… y, por qué no decirlo, para confundir a su hermana.

- Claro, Shae, tienes razón… No puedo pensar con mucha claridad, habrá sido el vino… En fin, me temo que tendrás que ayudarme a recordar algunas cosas, ya sabes, pequeños detalles – Tyrion la señaló- como, por ejemplo, ¿para qué me buscabas?

- Necesito ayuda para cargar algunas cosas – Shae puso los brazos en jarras, en actitud resignada e impaciente ante la perspectiva de tener que ayudar a alguien que se había pasado con la bebida- Todo lo que puedas aportar con el transporte será bien recibido –le tendió una suave mano - ¿listo?

- Como no – Tyrion le dio la mano y se dejó guiar por ella. Su inquietud no había desaparecido. Aunque era algo que siempre había soñado, no le hacía ninguna gracia mostrar su relación con Shae en público. Más por lo que pudieran decirle a ella que lo que le dijeran a él.

Caminaron un buen trecho hasta llegar a una acogedora casita echa de madera. En su interior aún ardían las cenizas de un pequeño fuego que se habría encendido la noche anterior. El resto del mobiliario eran diversos utensilios para trabajar la tierra y cocinar, una mesa y taburetes de madera y una gran cama. Al lado de la casa había un pequeño corral y una vaca pastaba con tranquilidad. Nada más llegar, Shae se dirigió a un pequeño huerto que estaba tras la casa y donde había apilado cierta cantidad de verduras.

- Necesito que separes las podridas de las que han salido buenas. Ya sabes, estas que son más oscuras de las demás. Las buenas llévalas dentro de casa, del resto ya me encargaré yo.

Tyrion comprobó con sorpresa que al lado del huerto había un carro de madera que él podía manejar con facilidad y que, según le explicó Shae, era para su propio uso. Se puso manos a la obra con los vegetales. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan útil, y eso le hizo tener más energía de la acostumbrada. Mientras ambos realizaban la labor, charlaban de trivialidades. "Si de verdad es así mi nueva vida, creo que podría acostumbrarme", pensó con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron ya era la hora de comer. Shae le hizo pasar adentro y le ofreció un cuenco de sopa de verduras. Tyrion vaciló.

- Oh, no hace falta que encima me des de comer. Creo que debería irme a mi casa, ¿serías tan amable de indicarme el camino?

Shae le dirigió una mirada burlona y le contestó con tono irónico.

- Vaya, ¿te vuelve la amnesia? La borrachera ha debido ser buena esta vez, ¿eh? ¿Tampoco te acuerdas de que esta es nuestra casa?

¿Cómo había dicho? Tyrion estaba convencido de que había oído mal, por eso insistió.

- ¿De los dos? ¿Ambos vivimos aquí?

- Pues claro que si, tonto. Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que me vine a vivir contigo, tras la boda.

- ¿La boda? ¿Te refieres a una boda de verdad? – Tyrion creía estar soñando.

- ¿Y qué quiero decir si no? Una boda en el Septon, ante los Siete. Ya sabes, toda la historia de ponerme la capa, "tú eres mío, yo soy tuya"… ¿te resulta familiar? Somos marido y mujer – Shae resopló, algo descontenta de que Tyrion olvidara ese fuerte vínculo que les unía.

Pero Tyrion estaba intentando asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Ya no era un Lannister, sino un simple campesino, que vivía en una aldea alejada del mundanal ruido y casado con Shae… Cersei se lo había montado muy bien, pero no podía dormirse en los laureles, dentro de poco habría una trampa en aquella vida de ensueño.

- Claro, claro… discúlpame – Tyrion se frotó la cabeza, intentando aparentar normalidad- Son los efectos del vino… Me siento como si estuviera soñando…

Shae se levantó y le empujó hacia la cama, donde Tyrion se tumbó. Con facilidad, ella tiró de un hilo de su camisa, que hizo que esta se deslizase por su suave piel y mostró a Tyrion sus senos.

- ¿Esto también te parece un sueño? –ronroneó de forma seductora mientras besaba a Tyrion. Él le siguió el juego y acarició su cuerpo. Esa suavidad y calidez… no, sin duda no podía estar soñando. Sería tan solo la poción de Cersei, nada más…

- Ah… - susurró Shae- Mi león…

Un momento. Lo había dicho. Shae le llamaba de esa forma debido al emblema de su casa. Se había delatado tontamente. Tyrion decidió presionarla para que confesara.

- ¿"Mi león"? ¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿No habías dicho que no soy un Lannister?

Ella soltó una risita y le miró a los ojos, sin una pizca de malicia ni mentira.

- Porque así es como te comportas en la cama, Tyrion. Salvaje y apasionado, como un león…

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambos se sobresaltaron. Tyrion analizó la estancia con la mirada, intentando encontrar algo con lo que poder defenderse. Sin embargo, no había absolutamente nada. Shae, por su parte, volvió a colocarse la camisa y abrió la puerta con toda tranquilidad. Al otro lado del umbral estaba un afable y gordo anciano.

- Ah, hola Shae, ¿está Tyrion en casa?

- Aquí estoy – Tyrion salió raudo de la casa, con semblante serio- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Nada fuera de lo normal – el anciano parecía algo extrañado de verle tan enfadado- Es solo que te estamos esperando en la plaza de la aldea. Ayer nos prometiste que nos ayudarías.

Tyrion estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se había comprometido cuando el anciano le agarró del brazo y le arrastró con mucha prisa mientras iba quejándose del calor que hacía esos días. Giró la cabeza desesperado y pudo ver como Shae le despedía con la mano.

- Te estaré esperando – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Vaya con Cersei. Tyrion vislumbraba ahora su plan. Quería darle en su punto débil implicando a Shae, y ahora que estaba confiado se lo llevaban lejos, para matarle. Incluso pudiera ser que Shae no supiera anda de todo aquello, su hermana era una mujer de recursos y algo se le habría ocurrido para ocultarle la verdad a la joven. Dejándose llevar por el anciano, se puso a reflexionar.

Por fin, los dos llegaron. Se encontraban en lo que debía ser la plaza de la aldea, si es que se podía considerar así. En realidad era tan solo un pequeño espacio circular libre, con las casas construidas a su alrededor. En el centro había una mesa y una pequeña fila de gente que miraba a Tyrion, impaciente.

- ¡Por fin has llegado! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – un chico joven que estaba en la fila sonrió a Tyrion y al anciano.

- ¡Parecía que se había olvidado por completo de la cita! –el viejo negó con la cabeza- Aunque a mí también me pasaría si tuviera esa esposa tan bella…

- ¡Bueno, vamos a lo que vamos! – una mujer señaló la mesa e indicó a Tyrion que se sentara. Este obedeció y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Tal vez decir una de sus frases ingeniosas antes de morir para pasar a la historia? Bah, que tontería… los juglares nunca cantaban canciones sobre enanos.

La mujer sobresaltó a Tyrion cuando colocó sobre la mesa una carta abierta.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero saber lo que me cuenta mi hijo!

- … ¿Cómo?

- Tyrion, lee la carta –el hombre gordo le sonrió afablemente- Es tu trabajo aquí, ¿recuerdas? Leer y escribir las cartas que te dictemos, y luego enviarlas. Eres el único de nosotros que sabe hacerlo.

Tyrion temblaba de satisfacción. De lo contento que estaba se olvidó de Cersei. Volvía a sentirse útil, y ahora aún más, porque al menos esto si lo podía hacer mejor que el trabajo físico. Pacientemente, leyó y escribió todo lo que le pidieron. Aquella buena gente, aunque iletrada, le respetaba y quería, a pesar de que fuera enano y con ojos bicolores. Todo aquello era lo que Tyrion siempre había deseado. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.

Cuando terminó su labor comenzaba a anochecer. Los hombres le invitaron a ir a la posada de un pueblo cercano a beber cerveza, pero Tyrion rechazó amablemente la invitación, estaba algo cansado. Caminó con rapidez hacia su casa, donde le esperaba un fuego caliente, una buena comida y una amplia cama a compartir con Shae. ¿Qué más daba que ya no fuera rico? Con muy poco también se podía vivir, y era más feliz.

De repente, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Esperaba que la caída fuera breve, pero no fue así. Descendía y descendía sin final. Parecía estar en un profundo y oscuro agujero. Seguro que ese era el final del plan de su hermana. Cersei… había aparecido… iba a morir… Bronn, ¿dónde esta cuando se le necesita? Shae… huye…

- XXX-

Tyrion abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, sobresaltado. Respiraba con dificultad y temblaba. Su vista comenzó a aclararse y se esforzó por calmarse un poco. Miró a su alrededor, perplejo. Estaba en su dormitorio, en la Fortaleza Roja, en Desembarco del Rey. Era de noche y le llegaban los familiares olores y sonidos de la capital. Sonrió amargamente. Qué estúpido había sido. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta enseguida de que era un sueño. Tantas cosas buenas juntas no le podían pasar fácilmente a nadie, y mucho menos a él. Después de todo, era solo un enano. Miró a su lado. Shae abría los ojos y bostezaba, seguramente porque su brusca reacción la habría despertado. Tyrion se alegró de que al menos ella fuera real.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, mi león? –con voz somnolienta, Shae se interesó por lo que le había pasado.

- Ha sido un sueño. Una pesadilla –sonrió y le acarició el pelo- Aunque al principio no empezó mal. Vivíamos en una aldea, lejos de todo esto. Estábamos casados. Yo no era un Lannister y vivíamos en paz –se rió- Quien sabe, si yo no hubiera nacido aquí, puede que nos hubiéramos conocido de esa forma.

Shae miró hacia el techo. Cuando habló, sus palabras sonaron con un tono triste.

- Si tú no fueras un Lannister, lo más seguro es que nunca nos habríamos conocido.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- 

**Sweetie al habla de nuevo ^3^. Esta racha de inspiración me está durando mucho, así que la he aprovechado para escribir otro fic ^^. Bueno, puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que esta es algo así como mi ultimate otp. Cada vez que leo un capítulo de Tyrion o veo la serie quiero que salgan los dos juntos, y cuando salen me arrepiento porque tengo la sensación de que esta historia va a acabar fatal y *sobs* (vamos, que es la otp con la que más sufro, aún recuerdo el lote de llorar que me di con los últimos capítulos de la 2ª temporada xDD).**

**Bien, siempre me he planteado si alguna vez Tyrion se imaginó como sería su vida si no fuera hijo de quien es. Esa es la idea central del fic, aunque claro, como es un sueño, está todo bastante idealizado (ya que lo más probable es que siguieran burlándose de él por ser enano). La última frase del fic, dicha por Shae, es bastante concisa. Ella es una prostituta de lujo y de tierras lejanas a Poniente, así que es normal que solo trabajase para señores ricos y nunca saliera a pasearse por aldeas remotas ni nada uwu. Vamos, que el encuentro de estos dos estaba escrito, eran las condiciones perfectas y no podría haber sido de otro modo, así que es un amor imposible de hacerse público ni nada ;_; *fangirlea ella sola*. Con esas ideas en mente me dediqué a escribir esto, y como ahora estoy experimentando un poco con otros estilos de narración, esta vez es en 3ª persona e intentando asemejarme un poco a la forma de escribir de R. . Bueno, también tengo que decir que voy por menos de la mitad de Tormenta de Espadas II, así que nada de spoilers, por favor *huye* (?). Ah, y supongo que es obvio, pero el fic está ambientado en la 2ª temporada, cuando Tyrion aún era Mano del Rey y no se había casado con Sansa y todo eso uwu.**

**En definitiva, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir :3. Ojalá que os guste y que favoriteeis y comentéis mucho, ya sabéis que contesto a todas las reviews ^3^.**

**Bye- bye~**


End file.
